


New Beginning

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape doesn’t much want to be Harry’s project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginning

Severus pried his eyes open, then slammed them shut.

“Mungo’s is releasing you.” Potter cleared his throat. “To my care.”

“What?” Severus rasped.

“Your house was destroyed and … You loved my mother, so I thought … You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

“You saw what I wanted you to see.” _And my dear friend would surely be appalled at the effect her son has on me._

“And I owe you my life. Let me help.”

Severus sighed. The boy would move on to save someone else soon enough.

Potter grinned nervously, and Severus’ heart jumped.

 _Perhaps there’s hope?_

Severus nodded.


End file.
